King's play
by Yami Hikari1
Summary: Kaga makes a bet with Mitani over a game of Go ... for a date YAOI KagaMitani wierd pairing another pairing slightly shown AkiraXhikaruXWaya-
1. king's Corner

Hikari: yes this is a Kaga and Mitani fic I wrote if for my little cousin cause they are her favorite characters so...yea...I know it a weird pairing and all but that's alright I guess oh well just enjoy. The characters are a little OOC but not as bad as I thought that they would, well considering that they fought a lot --' ... this is my cousin's fault Oh yea the story is nothing short of totally non original  
  
King's play  
  
Chapter 1: King's corner  
  
Mitani strolled down the street with his bag flung over his shoulder as it always was, he sighed crossing the street and reaching one of his favorite go solons. Slowly walking down the stairs, he opened the door and looked around into the rather small room that had a few tables and go boards along with the go stone bowls that sat next to the board in a neat fashion. Mitani smiled until his eye looked upon a familiar red head teenager, relaxing in one of the wooden chairs playing against one of the older players with ease. Kaga glanced up from the go board, smirked in Mitani's direction, and placed the final go stone.  
  
"I resign" the older man spoke as he cleaned up his stone, placed then in the bowl and walked over to the counter pay for his stay as he walked out.(A/N: I'm not really sure why he paid after and all but I guess that it works cause you know that you pay first so there just is something wrong here --')  
  
Mitani's eyes followed the man until he left, then glanced over to Kaga who was already smirking and was just waiting for a game to play against him. The orange-headed boy walked over to the counter, paid for the stay, and walked over to Kaga.  
  
"What are you doing here I thought that you didn't play go anymore but Shogi instead"  
  
"I came here cause I wanted to play you"  
  
"What?!" Mitani what taken off guard by those words "you wanted you play me?"  
  
Kaga pulled out his fan and flipped it out. The black writing spelling out the word king.  
  
"Yep" He grinned then smirked at Mitani "except I wanted to make a small wager on it"  
  
"What?" Mitani's eyes had become small saucers; finally, he calmed down "What is it that you wanted to bet on anyways"  
  
"If I win you go on one date with me" He smirk still smiling at the small blush that spread across Mitani's face  
  
"G...go ...o....out on a date with you?  
  
"Yep" Kaga could see Mitani blushing even more so that the man at the counter was staring at him strangely.  
  
Kaga knew that Mitani had some feeling towards him he showed it slightly and very rarely for only Kaga to be to see through it was something in itself with Akari around all the time. Kaga grumbled about how much time that she spent with him and how it seemed like she had started liking him with all the attention on trying to get him into the go club again. Hell Kaga would have like it more if he had stayed out of it. Not that he minded Akari ...alright he didn't like once so ever...or at least he stopped liking her after he graduated.  
  
"alright I'll play you" Mitani stated sitting down in the chair and placed two black stones on the go board and waited for Kaga to nigiri. Kaga grabbed a large handful of stone and placed them down on the Go board.  
  
"2...4...6...8...10...12...14. Alright you go first" Kaga spoke as he picked up the white stone bowl and set it next to the board and waited for Mitani to lay a stone down onto the board.  
  
Almost two hours later Kaga smiled as he looked over the board noting once again that he had claim victory against the younger boy. Mitani growled as he looked over the board almost thirteen to twenty times now and realized that he was defeated completely by the red head. The orange haired boy lowered his head softly speaking.  
  
"I resign"  
  
Kaga continue to smile as Mitani, grumbled about the game and swore that Kaga had cheated under his breath. Mitani stood up throwing a question glance Kaga's way. Kaga flipped his fan closed and walked over to Mitani handing him a small piece of paper that had an address and a time on it. The red haired boy walked out of the go solon. Mitani blankly stared at the piece of paper that he held in his hand.  
  
The rest of the day had been uneventful for the orange haired boy leaving the go solon after a few other games and some money won at them he walked down the street his bag thrown over his shoulder while in his other hand was the miniature paper  
  
Meet me at the amusement park at 1:30  
  
A little smiley face of Kaga was showing on the paper. Mitani sighed pocketing the note and continued walking down the sidewalk down to his house.(A/N not that you ever even see his house but yea -) Mitani looked around the living room of his house, headed upstairs, opening the door to his room and laying on his bed sprawled out, tossing his book bag down earlier. Mitani shuttered at the thought of Kaga liking him...well he had liked Kaga for a little while until he had graduated then there was Akari who seemed to want him in the go club. He turned on his side, curled up a little, and grumbled about how annoying the go club had been. The only reason he stayed in it as of now was, Koneko the female player that played volleyball for a while but continued to challenge him over.  
  
Mitani looked over at the clock that hung upon his wall nothing else lay on the blank white wall that he continued to start at as he pulled out that paper.  
  
"1:30 tomorrow..."  
  
Yay, the festival amusement park thingy is where I dot the idea although I think that the school ran it but that's works right Idea's would be nice if you want to input idea I'd be really happy.  
  
Yami Hikari 


	2. King's bet

Hikari: sorry that this took forever to post and all but the internet hates me and every time I would try to post something would happen oh well I've got it up so that is good right and everything oh yes I just wanted to let you know that I'll will be posting this faster then I did this time yea that would be good. One thing to look for that I don't notice sometimes is that I will randomly capitalize random words in the middle a sentence sometimes sorry about that it has become habit, and I don't see it sometimes

Disclaimer: Can't believe that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter I don't own Hikaru no go I really don't wish I did but don't

The next mourning Mitani lay in his bed staring at the clock with dull eyes that contemplation on what the day's events could hold, not that he really wanted to think about it to much. The day would just go like any other day just he would be spending it with Kaga, just the thought of the red head kissing him made his face blush a crimson shade.

A Knock at the door sounded as his sister poked her head in looking at Mitani current shade of scarlet, blinking she closed the door, leaning upon it and starting snickering.

"That's not funny!" Mitani yelled through the door

"Yes it was" She smiled

Mitani continued to grumble as he decide to get out and dress for the day ahead of him

"What did you want anyways?"

"I just came to tell you that there is some breakfast down stairs on the table for you" She spoke walking off

"Thanks" Mitani sighed still pulling a black shirt over his head. His clothing consisted of a black shirt that buttoned up part of the way down his shirt, along with his normal black school uniform pants his normal suspenders covered up by a jacket.

"It's nothing special anyways just a small date..." He mumbled to himself as he headed for the door. Mitani took one last look at the mirror and stepped out and down the stairs. (A/N: I tell this to my cousin and the first thing that she says is that Mitani should have fell--' poor Mitani)

Laying his eyes upon the table food sat together on a white plate. Sitting down his thought once again about Kaga, grumbling noises filled the area around the orange-haired boy that was in a state of frustration and discomfort.

"Stupid Kaga..." He muttered as his chopsticks meet his lips empty.

About half an hour later, he stood up and walked out side, heading to the amusement park he still had an hour to get there. Slowly making his way down the street, he noticed Kaga on his Motorcycle and waved at him. Kaga rode over to where he was and stopped smiling.

"Want a ride?"

"Sure why not" Mitani had a helmet thrown at him catching it and putting it on he jumped on the back half of the seat and wrapped his arms around Kaga's stomach blushing slightly as they took off for one of the amusement parks for a day of enjoyment.

After getting off Kaga's motorcycle, the two had meet up with Hikaru who smiled at them and rushed off not really talking about where he was off to be in such a hurry, continuing the small walk to the amusement park.

"Where to you think that he is going"

"To meet up with that guy in Insei, Waya or Touya I'm really not sure though"

Kaga blinked surprised at how much Mitani had known about Hikaru both of them not really talking to each other when it wasn't needed.

"When did you get this information?" Kaga smirked

"Akari told me, she has been stalking him around ever since he left and noticed that he tends to spend tons of time with them"

Kaga bust up laughing at this bit of information, snickering for awhile letting it linger off. Mitani blinked a few times.

"Why were you laughing so hard?" Mitani questioned still raising an eyebrow

"I thought that she didn't like him anymore and here she is stalking him all over the place" Kaga snickered a little again

Mitani sighed, he really hadn't thought about it, he also forgot about Akari saying that she didn't want to like some one like that anymore (1). Not that he believed her in the slightest, fore she was sulking around most of the days that Hikaru was at Insei or at a go battle. She would continue to mention anything new about him, didn't matter what it was about.

Kaga stood in the back of a small line that lead to amusement park. Mitani stood next to him staring off into space thinking about anything that came to mind when he saw Hikaru again, this time walking around with Waya and Touya. Mitani blinked as he saw Waya lightly kiss Hikaru on the check prompting Hikaru to blush, also triggering Akira to fume. Hikaru giggled when the two started a glaring war to end all glaring wars.

Kaga dragged Mitani away from the three as the line moved forward, putting them close to the front of the line and at the entrance. Mitani growled for a second, pouting slightly when he noticed that the three had ran off more like Hikaru was being chased by Waya who was trailed by Akira. Kaga smiled finally seeing what Mitani was staring at in the beginning. The entrance drew closer as Kaga gave two tickets to the Entrance booth, walking forward to move out of the way of the crowd.

Mitani gazed up to the rides that were hundreds of feet high.

Hikari: there is the second chapter review if you want and if you do please tell WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TABS!?!?!?! WHERE DID THEY GO????


End file.
